fairytail_fairy_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Magic (魔法 Mahō) is the main form of combat utilized by Mages, and is bought and sold all throughout the world. History Magic has been around for centuries. Every type of Magic comes from The One Magic, the original source of all types of Magic. Magic was once oppressed and feared, but gradually became an everyday phenomenon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Page 14 Overview Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. Only ten percent of the world's population is able to use Magic, which is noted to keep a balance between ordinary people and those with Magic. It takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 22 Usage All kinds of Magic are used in Earth Land and formerly in Edolas, and they can be used for many purposes such as offense, defense, supporting, and healing. Magic is used by exerting their Magic Power as a wide variety of spells or by focusing it into an external source. However, some items and weapons such as Edolas Items use Lacrima to power them. In order to learn Magic you must train your intellect and spirit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 7, Page 6 Magic Power To utilize Magic, a Mage must use Magic Power (魔力 Maryoku) in their body. Magic Power is the source of Power for all Mages, it is composed of Eternano. Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. In the case that it becomes empty, Eternano comes from the atmosphere and enters the Mages' body and, after a while, their Magic Power is returned to normal. However, recent studies have identified another, unused, part of a Mages' Magic container that contains a large amount of dormant power: the Second Origin. If a Mage somehow manages to unlock their Second Origin, they will then receive an enormous boost in Magic Power,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 19 or they can wait until the right moment to unleash the Magic Power of their Second Origin in order to gain an advantage in the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Page 14 Taboo Every Magic has its own set of rules that must never be broken, known as a taboo. Different taboos that are broken have different effects on the user's body. One of them can lead to death or sickness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Page 6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Page 2Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 108 Classifications There are two main classifications of Magic: Caster Magic and Holder Magic. Within these two there are many sub categories such as Edolas Items, Lost Magic, and Magic Items. *'Caster Magic:' (キャスターマジック Kyasutā Majikku) is Magic that is expelled from the body as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source. *'Holder Magic:' (ホルダーのマジック Horudā Majikku) is Magic that requires a Mage to use an external source to produce the Magic. It usually requires the use of Magic Power, though there are some exceptions such as Edolas Items that are powered by Lacrima. *'Ancient Spell:' (古代魔法, エンシェントスペル, Enshento Superu), as its name implies, is Magic from ancient times. It includes all forms of Lost Magic, Nirvana, Memory-Make as well as all of the Black Arts.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 34, Extras **'Lost Magic:' (失われた魔法 Rosuto Majikku) is a type of Magic that has been obliterated from the history of the world due to their immense power and the sheer gravity of their side effects on the users. However, users of such Magic still exist, though the Magic itself is believed to be extremely rare. Caster Magic= |-| Holder Magic= |-| Lost Magic= |-| Uncategorized Spells= Manga to Anime Differences *In the anime, nearly all Magic spells are accompanied by Magic Seals. These seals usually appear only during the activation of the spell, but some stay during the duration of it. However, as the series progressed, these circles are noticeably absent, or at least, less frequent. References Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Forbidden Magic Category:Important Terms